Un viaje a la isla WIZARDS
by kmila
Summary: SEXTO CAPITULO!que sucede cuando los 4 amigos van a la isla de los magos a pasarla bien, pero las cosas se complican... Draco no parece querer dejar tanquila a Ginny, quien quiere tratar de olvidar a Harry a como de lugar... HG y RHr
1. El arbol de la colina

-Creo que así estoy bien! -dije viéndome al espejo por ultima vez terminando de hacerme la crineja, en el espejo había una muchacha de 16 años, cabello muy lacio rojo amarrado en una crineja, un leve brillo en los labios. Llevaba un pantalón a la cintura azul oscuro que cambiaba a morado y luego a azul claro, y una franelita algo ajustada al cuerpo blanca.  
  
Me puse mi túnica nueva (azul celeste) y me aproxime rápidamente a la puerta de mi recamara, al abrirla Ron estaba detrás de ella apunto de tocarla.  
  
-Disculpa Ginny -dijo rascándose la cabeza mientras las orejas se le ponían rojas -has visto a Harry?  
  
-No me digas que se te volvió a perder! -dije poniendo ambos brazos como jarra tratando de ponerme seria pero no aguante la risa.  
  
-Vamos Ginny, tu sabes que desde que Parvatti se mudo a la casa de atrás a Harry ni se le ve -dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos.  
  
Eso paro mi risa en seco, era verdad, Harry y la idiota aquella salían desde hace un mes, tres horas, y cincuenta minutos, que fue cuando Harry vino a la madriguera. Es cierto que ellos el ultimo año hablaban mucho, y andaban muy unidos, pero nunca pensé que a el le gustara ella.  
  
-Bueno, a de estar donde siempre -dije despectivamente viéndome la mano izquierda haciendo como si no me importara, aunque sabia que mi hermano no me creía ninguna palabra o acto que dijera o hiciera -atrás en el árbol de la colina -concluí.  
  
-Mmmm, hermanita linda -  
  
-Que quieres Ron -sabia que Ron no me llamaría así, si no quisiera que le hiciera algo.  
  
-Hazme un favor-  
  
-Ya sabía yo-  
  
-Vamos Ginny, no seas mala -dijo juntando las manos y arrodillándose.  
  
-Bueno esta bien -dije riéndome de su cara y obligando a que se levantara.  
  
-Yo se que no te gusta verlos juntos, pero le puedes i.  
  
-Ni lo sueñes Ron -dije haciendo un amago de entrar a mi habitación pero Ron me detuvo.  
  
-Mira Ginny, es muy urgente, si no fuera así no te lo pediría, pero me tengo que reunir con Hermione en cinco minutos, y voy retrasadísimo -dijo mirando el reloj en su mano nerviosamente.  
  
-Debiste pensarlo antes -le dije tratando de no ir a ver a Harry, sabia que me hacia daño verlo con Parvatti pero al ver la cara de Ron no me quedo mas que aceptar, después de todo era Hermione.  
  
-Esta bien-  
  
-Gracias Ginny-  
  
-Si, si, pero habla antes de que me arrepienta -dije mirando hacia mi cuarto y volviendo a ver a Ron.  
  
-Aja -dijo emocionado -dile, que me fui a el callejón de Diagon, que lo espere, pero que nada que regresaba, que Hermione y yo lo esperamos en la taberna hasta las 6, si no llega, vamos a la fiesta sin el.  
  
-OK, fácil -le dije saliendo por fin de mi cuarto empezando a bajar las escaleras -vete rápido si quieres llegar a tiempo.  
  
-Si, gracias Ginny-  
  
No se porque lo hago, después de todo, tendría que ser bobo, ciego o sordo, para no darse cuenta de lo que yo siento por el, y como no es nada de eso, se que no tengo ningún chance con Harry.  
  
Camine rápidamente por la cocina e ignore lo que me dijo mi mama, con un paso ligero subí la colina, y ahí estaban los dos muy acarameladitos hablando.  
  
-Hola -dije evitando la mirada de Parvatti -interrumpo algo?  
  
-Si-  
  
-No-  
  
-Ah, bueno disculpen, me voy -dije dándome la vuelta y empezando a bajar.  
  
-No Gin espera -dijo Harry levantándose del suelo amarrándome del brazo suavemente -que necesitabas? -pregunto con una sonrisa.  
  
Esos dientes tan blancos y a su vez tan perfectos, hicieron que me derritiera una vez mas, me quede callada embelezada a su vez por su mirada y me senté junto a Parvatti seguida de Harry, no sabia que era lo que exactamente hacia ahí, sentada al lado de la persona a la que mas envidiaba.  
  
Trate de hablar, pero solo un sonido extraño salía de mi boca, tenia un nudo en la garganta, y lo peor del asunto fue que el se dio cuenta y se sonrío mirando al suelo, un extraño calor subió desde mi estomago hasta llegar a mi rostro, sentía que la cara me ardía, ¡estaba ahí haciendo el ridículo!  
  
-Que querías decirnos? -pregunto Parvatti riéndose de mi lo que no me gusto para nada y me puse seria.  
  
-A ti nada -dije ásperamente, pero al ver la mirada de Harry cambie el tono, después de todo no quería parecer grosera -es a Harry.  
  
Sus ojos me miran, ese brillo que ninguna otra mirada posee, esos dos grandes ojos verde esmeralda, que miran con picardía unida a su vez con cariño, se que no ha cambiado en nada, se que sigue siendo el mismo niño tímido que vino la primera vez a la madriguera, aunque algo mas abierto a otras cosas, y un poco menos retraído, que aunque trate de ocultarlo con risas, chistes, y besos, se le nota.  
  
No puedo creer que este tan enamorada, y sola que es lo peor, todavía no puedo entender lo masoquista que puedo llegar a ser, ver a el amor de mi vida besarse en mi cara con una idiota, falsa e engreída como es Parvatti.  
  
Bueno, es cierto, lo que me ha dicho Hermione una y otra vez, como puedo saber que es falsa si tan siquiera soy capaz de tratarla con hipocresía. Esta claro que Hermione lo dice para que no le hable mal de la novia de uno de sus mejores amigos, pero yo se que muy en el fondo ella no la soporta.  
  
¿Pero que es lo que le ven todos? Me pregunto mientras ella le voltea la cara para que deje de mirarme, no es muy inteligente, yo creo que hasta Pig piensa mas las cosas que hace.  
  
Me cruce de brazos y mire el suelo por unos cuantos segundos, para luego volver a verlo. ¿Qué es lo que tanto me mira? Me pregunte esta vez con más dulzura.  
  
Ella le dice algo al oído y el se ríe sin apartar la mirada de mi persona, Parvatti me mira con algo de rencor y lo besa, que a mi parecer el se lo da por compromiso.  
  
-Bueno, creo que es mejor que ya me valla -al fin dije levantándome del suelo sacudiéndome el pantalón suavemente -no quiero interrumpirles sus momentos -bromeé aunque lo que quería era pegarle una patada a Parvatti que se rió y afirmo sin que Harry se diera cuenta.  
  
-Pero, me tenias que decir algo, no es así? -me pregunto Harry rechazando a Parvatti para poder verme mejor ya que el seguía sentado.  
  
-Si, es verdad, pero no era nada importante, te lo digo mas tarde Harry -dije simulando la mejor sonrisa que me salio, pero me tranquilice al ver que el también me sonrió.  
  
-Bueno, si es lo que tu quieres -dijo encogiéndose de hombros -iré mas tarde a buscarte, donde vas a estar?  
  
-En mi cuarto -respondí alejándome rápidamente cuidando no caerme, escuche como Parvatti le reclamaba algo a Harry, en realidad no le preste mucha atención, no quería seguir sufriendo como lo hacia.  
  
Entre a la cocina, y ahí estaba mi mama que volteo y me miro con rabia -Se puede saber porque no me hiciste caso ahorita pelirroja? -me regaño acercándose a mi.  
  
-Discúlpame mama -dije dándole la razón para que no peleara -necesitaba decirle algo urgente a Harry.  
  
-Ah bueno si es así-  
  
Sabia que ese era el punto débil de mi mama, Harry, el era el invitado después de todo, aunque ya era como de la familia.  
  
-Que me querías decir -pregunte con ingenuidad.  
  
-Que, no es bueno que vallas a la fiesta mas tarde -dijo Volviendo a sus tareas.  
  
-Pero por que no? -dije furiosa, ahora si estaba molesta, no espere ni que me respondiera y subí a mi cuarto corriendo encerrándome rápidamente.  
  
No lo podía creer, después de todo hasta el destino se empeña para que Harry y yo no estemos juntos, Harry me había dicho en el desayuno que a Parvatti no la habían dejado ir, así que no había mejor oportunidad para que nosotros estuvieramos juntos.  
  
Me lance a mi cama y las lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos, luego de un buen llanto cerré los ojos.  
  
Noc, Noc, Noc, sonó la puerta tan fuerte que me despertó, me había quedado dormida.  
  
-Adelante -dije abriendo los ojos con dificultad, era por tanto llorar, pensé de nuevo en que no podría ir a la fiesta de las mascaras en el callejón de Diagon que es cada siglo.  
  
Mis pensamientos se borraron al ver pasar a un chico flaco, alto, con un suéter gris manga larga debajo de una franela negra algo holgada, aunque se le pegaba a su amplia espalda, con un dibujo al que mi padre decía que los muggles lo llamaban (extraterrestre) de color blanco, y un Jean largo y ancho, el cabello tan despeinado como de costumbre y no llevaba las gafas.  
  
-Hola Gin -  
  
-Hola -fue lo único que alcance a decir ya que se me quebró la voz mientras los ojos se me hacían agua de nuevo y me salían dos lágrimas más.  
  
-Ginny, no llores -dijo Harry corriendo hacia mi limpiándomelas delicadamente con la mano -por que esa tristeza que casi nunca te acompaña?  
  
-Diariamente -pensé en voz alta y sonreí al ver que lo había dicho en voz alta para que Harry pensara que lo dije consiente -mi mama no me va a dejar ir a la fiesta de las mascaras.  
  
-Pero, si a mi me acaba de decir lo contrario -dijo Harry confundido.  
  
-Que quieres decir -pregunte extrañada.  
  
-Bueno que entre, preguntando por Ron, y ella me dijo que el se había ido, así que me imagine que eso era lo que me querías decir -yo afirme -pensé que no me lo habías querido decir con Parv ahí porque se pondría celosa.  
  
No entendí muy bien a Harry, pero no lo interrumpí, después de todo yo sentía que se aproximaba algo que me iba a gustar después de todo.  
  
-Así que le pregunte a tu mama que si tu venias conmigo, y me dijo que si.  
  
No evite sonreírle a Harry que me devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
-Bueno Gin, vas a ir así? -afirme sin pensarlo -bueno voy a buscar mi túnica y tu me esperas abajo, vale?  
  
-Vale! -Harry salio por la puerta cerrándola yo me levante rápidamente y me vi en el espejo -OH por dios!!!  
  
Estaba hecha un desastre, el cabello enmarañado, la túnica arrugada junto con la franela y el pantalón, y los ojos todos hinchados ¡QUE PENA, Y HARRY ME VIO ASI!  
  
Me desvestí rápidamente, tomando una falda ¾ de Jean, y una franelilla morada oscuro con una túnica de Jean (que parecía mas un sobretodo), me peine como pude dejándome en cabello suelto (aunque debido a lo baba de mi cabello me como si no hubiera habido antes una crineja) con una cinta pequeña del mismo color de la franela.  
  
Baje rápidamente echándome en las escaleras el brillito en los labios, al llegar a la chimenea me encontré a Harry hablando entretenidamente con mi mama.  
  
-Ginny, te ves hermosa -me dijo mi mama viéndome evaluadoramente al igual que Harry que no me dijo nada.  
  
-Gracias mama, nos vamos Harry?  
  
-Vale-  
  
-Si es mejor que se vallan, van tarde -dijo la señora Weasley mirando el reloj de la sala.  
  
Harry y yo nos aproximamos a la chimenea, Harry me tomo la mano y me sonrió con cariño.  
  
-Es mejor que vallamos agarrados, no estoy muy acostumbrado a viajar con polvos Flu-  
  
A mi no me molestaba para nada que me tuviera la mano agarrada, le devolví la sonrisa y le eche los polvos a la chimenea.  
  
Harry y yo pronto estábamos en la Taberna, no había ni un alma, por no decir nadie.  
  
-Tenia razón la Sra. Weasley -dijo Harry soltándome la mano mirando todo el lugar -llegamos un pelo tarde.  
  
-Fue por mi culpa -dije caminado un poco a la salida hacia el callejón -no me debí haber cambiado.  
  
Harry me Alcanzo y me dijo sin tan siquiera verme -pero si es que así estas muy linda -y siguió caminando.  
  
¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Me acababa de decir que estaba linda? Si, si había escuchado bien, lo alcance rápidamente ya que me había quedado atrás pero de ahí en adelante había una sonrisa que no se borraba de mi rostro. 


	2. La fiesta de las Mascaras

Cuando Harry y yo entramos al callejón todo era distinto, ahora era difícil caminar entre la multitud, Harry me volvió a tomar la mano, hasta que llegamos a la plaza donde me senté en la fuente.  
  
-Con razón y mi mama no me quería dejar venir sola -grite para que Harry me escuchara.  
  
-Tenia razones de sobras -dijo mirándome algo distinto a como siempre lo hacia (como si le gustara lo que veía), nunca lo había visto así, además se veía tan lindo sin lentes.  
  
-AM, Harry, apropósito, como hiciste para poder quitarte los lentes?-  
  
-Sencillo, es un hechizo que vas a ver en 6to -dijo picándome el ojo -donde estarán Ron y Hermione?  
  
-No s.  
  
Pero no pude terminar una bruja regordeta se nos había puesto al frente de nosotros, traía una mascara algo extraña y se río.  
  
-Ustedes dos tienen que jugar -  
  
-Jugar que cosa? -pregunto Harry prudente.  
  
-El juego del mago Jones -respondió la señora gorda -es para jóvenes como ustedes.  
  
-Ese juego es súper! -dije gritando, me acordaba muy bien que mi mama me había comentado acerca de el.  
  
-De que se trata? -me pregunto Harry algo confundido.  
  
-Es bien chévere, las muchachas se esconden, y los muchachos las tienen que buscar, y cuando las encuentran le tienen que dar un beso -le dije sonriéndole a la señora que sacaba una lista de uno de los bolsillos del delantal.  
  
-Pero, un beso en la boca?-  
  
-Así es Joven mago -dijo la señora apareciendo una pluma en la mano -sus nombres cuales son?  
  
-Ginny Weasley y Ha.-  
  
No, Ginny, esperate un momento, que ganamos con jugar eso? -me pregunto Harry que parecía estar nervioso.  
  
-Si te el chico que encuentra a la chica no ha besado a otra chica y la chica a otro chico, la pareja se gana un boleto cada uno, para ir a el complejo Mágico THE WIZARDS, es un hotel que trae unas cuantas atracciones que les van a gustar.  
  
-Pero, eso necesita la autorización de los padres -me dijo Harry para que entrara en razón, el no tenia idea de lo chévere que era ese complejo, era el mejor del mundo mágico.  
  
-Claro buen mozo -dijo la gorda riéndose -al ustedes nacer sus padres autorizaron el premio que se ganaran si ganaban este juego, es un juego de generaciones, es muy importante para el mundo mágico.  
  
-Si vamos a jugar -dije al fin tomando yo la iniciativa al ver que Harry no tomaba una decisión rápido.  
  
-OK, Ginny Weasley, y?  
  
-Harry Potter -dijo el mismo mirándome con una sonrisa.  
  
La señora anoto el nombre y le dio un vistazo rápido a la cicatriz, lo que a Harry pareció incomodar levemente ya que me agarro de la mano y me alo hacia donde estaba Seamus, Ron, Hermione, Deán Thomas y Neville.  
  
Los muchachos nos saludaron y Hermione me miro triunfante, yo no supe si fue por mi, o por ella (que había estado toda la tarde con mi hermano).  
  
-Se inscribieron en el juego del Mago Jones, no? -pregunto Neville mirándome con una sonrisa lo que hizo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina no se por que.  
  
-Si -dijo Harry alegrándoles -me imagino que ustedes también?  
  
-Imaginas bien -Dijo Ron mirándome a mi como si nunca me hubiera visto -UPA!!! Ginny, pero mírate, estas bellísima.  
  
-Vamos Ron, no exageres -dije sintiéndome algo incomoda.  
  
-Lo mismo le dije yo -dijo Harry mirándome por unos segundos lo que hizo que me sonrojara, pero por lo oscuro no se me noto y luego mirando a Hermione le dijo-tu también te ves bien Hermi.  
  
Hermione le sonrió, estuvimos hablando un rato del juego hasta que los fuegos artificiales anunciaron el comienzo del mismo, a todas nosotras nos hechizaron para que cuando los chicos nos vieran supieran que eran chicas porque el brazo iba a brillar rosa, y el de los muchachos iba a brillar azul.  
  
Yo Salí corriendo detrás de Hermione, quien me miro con una sonrisa y se me acerco -Yo se que no esta permitido hacer trampa, pero si veo a tu hermano voy a salir-  
  
Me reí por lo que acababa de decir Hermione, después de todo no era una mala idea, pero no la iba a aplicar, porque si me cachaban no iba a poder ir a el complejo WIZARDS.  
  
Me escondí detrás de un pequeño árbol, y cuide bien que no se me viera nada, otro fuego artificial anuncio que los muchachos debían salir a buscarnos, estuve pendiente de la llegada de algún muchachos por aproximadamente 10 minutos, pero ninguno venia.  
  
De vez en cuando escuchaba la risa de alguna chica, o la de algún chico, pero ninguno conocido, al menos eso me pareció a mi.  
  
-Me habré escondido muy bien? -me pregunte en voz no muy alta, para que no me descubrieran, eché otro vistazo pero nadie se aproximaba -o será que nadie quiere besarme? -me pregunte entre triste y aterrorizada.  
  
-Puede ser eso Weasley -dijo una voz fría desde mis espaldas.  
  
Me levante enseguida muy asustada, y al frente de mi estaba nada mas y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, lo mire asqueada (aunque solo por fuera, porque por dentro estaba que me derretía) cargaba un pantalón negro, y una camisa gris oscuro que hacia juego con sus ojos que eran de un gris claro, los primeros botones de la camiseta estaban desabrochados y estaba algo despelucado por la brisa que hacia lo que hacia que se viera mucho mas sexy).  
  
-Bueno, si no quieres besarme, no lo hagas -dije molesta por su anterior comentario -ni que muriera por un beso tuyo (mentiras ^_^)  
  
-Pues, no es precisamente de mi agrado. pero nada me cuesta probar a una Weasley -esto último lo dijo como con un aire de superioridad, como si yo fuera una basura, y no sabe cual es el sabor de la porquería.  
  
-Pues, yo no me voy a dejar besar por ti -dije molesta retrocediendo un paso -me podrías envenenar con tu saliva.  
  
Eso pareció molestarle mas de lo que a mi me habían molestado esos insultos, se me acerco lentamente y me agarro por la cintura y se me acerco hasta que quedo a un centímetro de mis labios -Probemos estos bellos labios -y me beso.  
  
Sus labios estaban fríos, pero se calentaron rápidamente, abrió la boca lentamente casi sin que yo lo notara, debido a que estaba sumergida en varios besos, pero yo lo seguí, introdujo su lengua que jugueteo por unos segundos con la mía, yo estaba perdida en un mar de emociones que me acababan de nacer, cerro el beso y me miro a los ojos con una dulzura que no se de donde le salio.  
  
-Esto a sido lo mejor que me ha pasado Ginny -me dijo y sonrió, lo único que detenía que me derritiera eran sus manos en mi cintura que apoyaban la poca cordura que me quedaba, su cambio fue repentino me soltó rápidamente y se alejo casi tan tardo como se había acercado y volteo dirigiéndome una sonrisa.  
  
Tenia la boca abierta, no sabia si de la impresión, o por todo lo que me había gustado el beso, moví la cabeza negativamente tratando de volver a la realidad, ese había sido Draco Malfoy?  
  
Camine con mucho cuidado, hacia lo que me pareció un buen escondite, era un árbol extremadamente grande que tenia un hueco, por ahí entre yo -aquí si nadie me iba a conseguir -dije pensando locamente a Crabbe o a Goyle declarándome su amor, me reí por mis pensamientos, después de todo seguro el beso con Malfoy fue mi imaginación -pero que real fue -dije en tono soñador recordando sus labios.  
  
-Gin, eres tu? -  
  
Me hele, era la persona a quien quería, y me había encontrado, en el lugar al que nadie habría llegado nunca.  
  
-Ah, si Harry, soy yo -logre articular, me temblaba todo el cuerpo.  
  
-Por que no sales? -dijo asomándose por el hueco sonriendo al verme toda incomoda (por como estaba acomodada) -va a ser difícil que yo entre ahí también.  
  
-Cierto -dije logrando mover mis piernas para salir del árbol, al salir lo mire con una sonrisa tímida y el me quito una rama que tenia en el cabello.  
  
-Y ese escondite? -dijo sin dejar de reírse -así va a estar difícil que te encuentren!  
  
-Es verdad -dije mas que apenada -es que ahorita me paso algo mas extraño, Malfoy me beso -lo ultimo le borro la sonrisa a Harry quien ahora ponía mas bien cara de rabia y preocupación juntas.  
  
-Que Malfoy que? -  
  
-Me encontró, y me beso -le explique a este disfrutando su cara, nunca lo había visto así porque alguien se "interesara" en mi, si era eso como se podia llamar el comportamiento de Draco -Harry, no tienes mucho tiempo para besarme, si no, no vas a poder besar a varias chicas.  
  
-Eso no es importante -dijo poniendo los ojos como platos -que te dijo el imbecil ese?  
  
-Nada Harry, acuérdate, es solo un juego -le dije tratando de calmarlo, cada poro de mi piel pedían en ese momento un beso de Harry a gritos, aunque sabia que ya no podría ir al complejo con el (;_;).  
  
-Perdón Gin, me preocupo que Malfoy te hubiera hecho algo -dijo Harry viendo el suelo-  
  
-No te preocupes -dije yo también viendo el suelo, estaba para mi mas que claro que Harry no quería besarme, por eso me evadía.  
  
Su mano agarro mi rostro y lo levanto lentamente, no se en que momento el se había acercado tanto, que estaba a unos pocos centímetros de mi, subió mi cara hasta que había quedado mirándolo a los ojos (me llevaba como 5 centímetros así que imagínense), no se como en medio de la oscuridad esos ojos de el le brillaban y se veían como el verde azulado del océano (muy profundos) no aparto la mano de mi rostro y se acerco lentamente a mi cara.  
  
Pero desvió la cara hacia mis orejas lo que hizo que el corazón se me parara en el acto (no me había besado).  
  
-Lo siento mucho Ginny -dijo muy serio a mi oído, mi corazón palpitaba como nunca -es que no le puedo hacer esto a Parvatti, no seria justo -algo triste (el) me abrazo, (a mi estaba que me daba el mal) quería ponerme a llorar, a gritar, no había nadie con mi suerte.  
  
-No importa -logre decir -te entiendo perfectamente -lo peor del caso era que si lo hacia, lo entendía, a mi no me hubiese gustado que si Harry saliera conmigo hubiera besado a otra, eso hizo quererlo mucho mas.  
  
Se aparto de mi lentamente y me sonrió (o al menos eso trato de hacer ya que por mi ojo derecho había salido una lagrima), que tonta soy, pensé limpiándome la lagrima lentamente.  
  
-No llores Ginny -dijo muy preocupado -no es por ti, es mas, entre en el juego por ti, para que no quedaras con ningún otro -lo mire a los ojos y le sonreí, no podía creer lo que me acababa de decir -pero ya que no vale de nada que te bese, no si ya te beso otra persona -lo ultimo lo dijo y yo lo note muy incomodo.  
  
Afirme con la cabeza y lo abrace, ahora estaba mas que comprobado que lo quería, y lo peor del caso era que yo misma "se lo había dicho" (con actos).  
  
Este es el momento mas especial de toda mi vida, pensé mientras Harry se alejaba de mi -Voy a retirarme del juego -dijo alejándose.  
  
Me quede estática, viendo el lugar por donde ya había desaparecido mi Harry (o el de Parvatti que no era igual).  
  
-Disculpa, te encuentras bien? -Me pregunto un chico al que nunca había visto -es que llevas casi cinco minutos parada ahí riéndote sola.  
  
-Ah, si, si estoy bien, disculpa -dije mirándolo.  
  
-Puedo besarte Ya?-  
  
-Ah, si -dije no muy segura, en realidad no quería que el me besara, por una idiotez así, no había podido ir con Harry.  
  
El chico se me acerco y me rozo los labios, se alejo sonriendo, me quede Fly, porque este me había besado tan simple?, -ahora si hay algo que no me cuadra -dije pensativamente corriendo a esconderme, esta vez me escondí detrás de una carroza que al parecer estaba ahí para que se escondieran, pero seria muy obvio si me metía en ella.  
  
Paso el tiempo, y nadie llegaba precisamente a donde yo estaba, veían dentro de la carroza, mas nunca se asomaban detrás de ella. Ya me estaba cansando de esperar nadie llegaba.  
  
-Epale Gin, nos volvemos a encontrar -dijo Harry poniéndose la túnica ya que estaba empezando a brisar.  
  
-Tengo rato en este sitio, y nadie revisa este lugar -dije mirando a Harry que se me acercaba, y se sentaba a mi lado.  
  
-Que, raro, es que yo vi salir a varios chicos de acá -dijo alzando una ceja mas que la otra (o_O)  
  
-Si, pero es que los muy inteligentes nunca miran detrás de la carroza-  
  
-Mejor así, no? -  
  
-Así es -le conteste con una sonrisa, pensando en que por mi el podría ser el único en encontrarme toda la noche.  
  
-Bueno Ginny -dijo suspirando -vine a caminar, después de todo no me podía retirar del juego, pero como no quiero besar a nadie, me vine a sentar fuera del alcance de las chicas -dijo riéndose maliciosamente, en eso yo le pellizque el brazo para que dejara de molestar a las chicas -pero me encontré con la peor de todas -dijo acariciándose el brazo sin dejar de reír.  
  
-Ja, ja, ja, que gracioso el niño. -reí sarcásticamente.  
  
-Bueno yo mejor me. -pero un cohete no lo dejo terminar, había terminado el juego.  
  
Nunca había visto tantas mujeres salir de los sitios menos esperados de árboles, casas, mesas, ventanas, pase preguntándome todavía porque aquel chico no me había besado como Malfoy lo había hecho (mejor) pensé, mirando a Harry que me estaba mirando de reojo.  
  
-Nos vemos mas tarde -dijo dándome una palmadita en la espalda alejándose.  
  
-Ginny! -  
  
-Ah, hola Hermione, como te fue? -le pregunte alegre.  
  
-Muy, pero muy bien, creo que voy al complejo con tu hermano -me dijo con una gran sonrisa, yo no sabia si sentirme bien por ella, o una fracasada por mi que no me había podido besar con Harry.  
  
-Me alegro mucho por ti.-  
  
-Como te fue? -  
  
-No tengo de que quejarme -le dije guiñándole el ojo y ella me lo pico a mi.  
  
-Te fue bien con Harry?-  
  
-No precisamente -dije pero Hermione no parecía entenderme -es que no me beso, pero hable mucho con el. así es mejor, que me conozca mas, y pueda competir con la Parvatti esa.  
  
-Que bien -dijo Hermione -Ginny, me gusta que me hagas caso, ya te había dicho un millón de veces que la manera de ganarse a Harry es tratándolo mas.  
  
-Si, y como cada día hay mas confianza, creo que este año en Hogwarts vamos a ser buenos amigos-  
  
-Eso espero -  
  
-Y a ti como te fue con Ronnie? -pregunte riéndome de la cara de Hermione.  
  
-Muy bien, de verdad creo que si le gusto -me dijo emocionada.  
  
Claro que a Ron le gustaba Hermione, me lo había confesado a finales de 5to, pero el muy bobo no sabia hacer otra cosa para demostrárselo que pelear con ella.  
  
-Noooo, como vas a creer eso -le dije bromeando -seguramente no se le nota casi Hermi, te manda lechuzas todos los días, le dan un ataque de celos cada vez que le escribes a Vícktor, dígame cuando fue el año pasado a Hogwarts, que te dejo de hablar por una semana -dije con una risa recordando el momento.  
  
-Ni me lo recuerdes -me dijo poniendo los ojos como platos -me tarde unos meses convenciéndole que Vícktor y yo no somos nada mas que amigos.  
  
-Tu sabes que Ron de por si es terco -  
  
-Es verdad -dijo Hermione razonando mejor la cosa -Mucho -remato con una sonrisa.  
  
Hermione y yo nos reunimos con todas las demás chicas en el punto de salida, donde todos los chicos empezaban a llegar. Harry y Ron llegaron juntos riéndose, Malfoy venia un poco mas atrás que ellos, y me miraba, yo no le sostuve la mirada y continué hablando con Hermi.  
  
-Buenas noches damas y caballeros -dijo un hombre que estaba en la tarima -ha terminado el juego del Mago Jones, ahora contaremos los besos realizados por las parejas.  
  
Vi como Hermione estaba muy emocionada, yo no tenia nada que esperar, después de todo el único que me había besado era Draco, y el seguro había besado a otras chicas.  
  
-Bueno, y la pareja ganadora de los boletos para la isla WISARDS son. -el mago en la tarima (muy parecido a Dumbledore) vio lo que parecía un pergamino con los resultados y miro a la audiencia -DRACO MALFOY y GINNY WEASLEY!  
  
Me quede helada en el momento, no esperaba eso, Hermione me miro entre sorprendida y decepcionada, camine como puede, ya que todo el mundo me miraba.  
  
Malfoy me esperaba en las escaleras con una sonrisa de triunfo, al llegar mire sus dos ojos, me miraban como después del beso.  
  
-Lo planeaste todo -le dije secamente.  
  
-Y si es así que? -  
  
-Nada, mis hermanos te van a matar -dije subiendo las escaleras sola, en realidad sabia que lo iban a matar, luego de despellejarme a mi.  
  
No se veía para nada nervioso, todos lo miraban a el, y yo era como un adorno, el levanto la mano para poderle dar la mano al mago que se acercaba para darnos las entradas.  
  
Ese mago le dijo algo al oído que se puso sumamente rojo y se rió al fin agarrando el sobre con los boletos, nunca lo había visto así.  
  
-Bueno, ya les entregué los boletos, esta parejita sale mañana al medio día para su destino -todo el mundo nos aplaudió, visualice rápidamente a los muchachos que estaban con Hermione, y me miraban con una expresión que es difícil de describir.  
  
-Ginny, como vas a hacer para decirle a tus padres que vienes conmigo para esa isla? -me pregunto Draco muy divertido  
  
-Mmm -dije sarcásticamente -no creo que valla -finalice.  
  
-Creo que no va a ser posible, tienes que ir obligado -lo ultimo helo mi sangre, yo no quería ir con Malfoy a ese lugar (o si?).  
  
-Y quien me va a obligar? -pregunte alterada.  
  
-Es una cuestión mágica, si no me crees pregúntale a tu Hermano y a la sabelotodo que vienen para acá -dijo alejándose con una fría sonrisa, a mi parecer huyo de Harry y Ron que venían con intenciones de matarlo.  
  
Ron llego primero que todos y me agarro por el brazo fuertemente, de sus ojos salía una especie de fuego que fácilmente se confundían con su cabello.  
  
-Que creías que hacías al besar a Malfoy? -me pregunto zarandeándome.  
  
-Ron, suéltame -grite quitándome la mano del brazo (menos mal y toda la gente ya se habían ido) -yo no soy tu hija ni mucho menos para que me estés regañando -le dije molesta -yo no quería que me besara, el me obligo -concluí.  
  
-Lo voy a matar -dijo Ron buscando a Malfoy con la mirada.  
  
-No digas eso Ron -dijo Hermione viéndome a los ojos -tenemos que ver la forma de que no vallas sola.  
  
-Me parece una buena idea -dijo Harry acercándose a mi -te a dicho algo malo o feo?  
  
-Para nada, mas bien cosas medio bonitas - (muy bonitas) pensé recordando las palabras que me dijo al final del beso.  
  
-Raro -dijo Hermione mientras los tres ponían cara de preocupación.  
  
-Mejor arreglamos eso con ayuda de mis padres -dijo Ron que parecía cansado.  
  
-Ron es verdad que no me puedo rehusar a ir? -pregunte esperando una respuesta distinta a la de Malfoy.  
  
-Crees que si te pudieras rehusar estuviéramos planeando la forma en como te vas a librar de esto -dijo mirándome como si fuera mas que obvio lo que en ese momento comprendí.  
  
-Perdón!!! -  
  
Al llegar a la Madriguera mi mama le empezó a preguntar cosas a Ron sobre los gemelos que no habían llegado aun, por lo que yo subí hecha la loca a mi cuarto, sabia que unos pocos minutos Ron le comentaría a mi mama lo que pasaba, me puse mi pijama (una bata larga morada con estrellas y lunas plateadas) y me hice una crineja.  
  
Hermione toco la puerta así que le abrí y le deje su espacio para que se arreglara, me quede en la puerta del cuarto, esperando la luz verde para entrar.  
  
-Buenas noches Ginny -dijo Harry tímidamente detrás de mi, yo me puse bastante roja ya que estaba en pijamas -que sueñes bonito, tu hermano esta arreglando lo que vas a hacer mañana, no te preocupes -dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y alejándose al cuarto.  
  
Claro que voy a soñar bonito, pensé viendo como se alejaba, voy a soñar contigo. Hermione abrió la puerta y me dejo pasar. Me pude dormir al fin luego de contestarle a Hermione todas las preguntas, Hermione se molesto por lo de Malfoy (y pensé que menos mal y no le había comentado que fue un BESOTE lo que me dio), ya que al parecer eran solo besitos como los que me dio el chamo al que no conocía.  
  
-Pero y te gusto o que? -me pregunto sentándose en mi cama.  
  
-Bueno, digamos que no me desagrado del todo.  
  
-Ginny!!! -  
  
-Bueno, esta bien, si me gusto, y mucho -dijo acostándome en la cama tapándome la cara con la almohada.  
  
-Por dios, o sea que el tipo besa bien y todo -dijo riéndose y luego poniéndose formal al ver que yo me quitaba la almohada sorprendida por su reacción -es que no se puede negar que Malfoy esta como quiere.  
  
Yo me reí y decidí contarle que fue más que un besito, lo cual la impresiono más todavía.  
  
-Pues con razón, Ron no había besado a nadie, ni yo tampoco, pero ustedes ganaron, porque fue más que un beso -  
  
-No lo había pensado, pero a de ser así -dije pensando bien la cosa.  
  
Las dos estuvimos hablando un poco mas del tema, hasta que Hermione se quedo dormida, yo si no pude descansar ni un poco, me asome por la ventana y vi a Harry hablando con Parvatti en la misma colina de siempre.  
  
La curiosidad me comía viva, no se estaban besando como siempre, o al menos así parecía, decidí ir a averiguar, pero e pareció muy osado, así que me acosté esperando con impaciencia la mañana para hablar con el. 


	3. Preparativos

-Ginny! Ginny! -Escuchaba una voz lejana -Ginny levántate dormilona -me decía Hermione mientras me movía.  
  
-Que, si, perdón -dije incoherentemente mientras abría los ojos.  
  
-Que? -dijo Hermione soltando una carcajada.  
  
-Nada, buenos días Mione, que hora es? -pregunte con pereza mientras me restregaba los ojos.  
  
-Las nueve de la mañana -  
  
-Tan temprano -dije molesta volviendo a mi cama.  
  
-Estas loca, acuérdate, a las 2 de la tarde arranca tu Sincle (los aviones de los magos) y tienes que hablar con tus padres sobre el permiso -me dijo ya algo molesta por mi actitud, lo que hizo que me levantara inmediatamente -no le vas a dejar todo a Harry y a tu hermano que se levantaron a las seis de la mañana a ver como solucionaban tu entorno.  
  
-Ah, bueno -dije con voz ronca (por la levantada) pensando en Harry -se levantaron a las seis de la mañana? -pregunte asombrada mas que todo por mi hermano.  
  
-Así es, así que levántate, tienes que acomodar tus cosas -  
  
Y así fue, Hermione salio de mi habitación en el instante en el que yo me levante y me vi en el espejo, me quite la crineja y suspire. No quería pasar unos días con Malfoy en una isla en medio de la nada.  
  
-Así será de lejos, que no se puede ir en transportadores -me dije a mi misma dirigiéndome al baño -primero muerta antes de ir sola con un Malfoy a ese lugar.  
  
Baje a la cocina, pensando que nadie se iba a encontrar en esta, por lo que me había dicho Hermione, pensé que todos habían desayunado temprano, pero me equivoque, ahí se encontraba, mi papá, mi mama, los gemelos, Ron, Hermione y Harry (todos faltaba Percy).  
  
Todos me miraron decepcionados (mi familia), ni tan siquiera me dijeron nada, yo solo limite a sentarme (en medio de Harry y Hermione) rápidamente para evitarme comentarios acerca del viaje.  
  
Tome una tostada y le eché mermelada, pero no me podía servir jugo, estaba muy lejos, me daba pena pedirlo... además para hacerlo tendría que romper el temible silencio que había en el comedor.  
  
-Harry -susurre al chico de cabello negro azabache a mi lado -me podrías pasar el zumo de naranja?  
  
-Claro -dijo Harry sin mirarme acercándome el jugo -aquí tienes -dijo dirigiéndome una sonrisa.  
  
Le devolví la sonrisa tranquilizándome bastante al saber que el no estaba molesto conmigo, aunque en realidad nunca lo había estado. Los gemelos se levantaron de la mesa y se fueron calladamente cosa que era bastante extraña en ellos, seguro mi mama los había regañado ayer por escaparse todo el día.  
  
-GINNY WEASLEY!!!-dijo mi mama entre dientes mirándome asesinamente, lo que hizo que me atorara sutilmente.  
  
Yo no pude ni responderle, todos en aquella mesa me miraban buscando una respuesta, mi madre, que daba golpecitos continuos con los dedos a la mesilla.  
  
-Si mama? -pregunte haciéndome la inocente.  
  
-SE PUEDE SABER, POR QUE DESPUES DEL VIAJE QUE VAS A TENER QUE COGER ESTA TARDE A LA ISLA DE LAS HADAS, CON EL MALFOY, ANDAS DE LO MAS FELIZ POR AHÍ COMO SI NADA? -dijo gritando, y Ron parecía disfrutar la función.  
  
-Bueno mama, porque estoy decidida, yo soy una persona dueña de mis actos, y no me van a obligar a ir con ese, a una isla en medio de la nada -concluí, al parecer eso era lo que mi mama y mi papa querían escuchar ya que me sonrieron como orgullosos, aunque todavía molestos.  
  
-Bueno, tu padre, Harry, Ronald y yo hemos movido cielo y tierra y hemos llegado a un acuerdo con los Malfoy, como ninguna de las dos familias querían ese viaje, y como se tiene que hacer a juro, el niño ese, llamado Draco se va a ir por su cuenta, y tu vas a ir con Harry, Ron y Hermione -finalizo mi mama sonriendo.  
  
No pude evitar sonreír a toda costa, esa era la mejor noticia, podría ir al parque, con mis amigos, y en especial con Harry.  
  
-Tu madre y yo hemos decidido darle la entrada a Ron, aunque es muy costosa, es bueno que vea ese parque, que es único en su especie -dijo mi papa sin quitar su sonrisa.  
  
Ron me miro y me sonrió, después de todo gracias a mi iba a ir al parque, por lo que me imagine que me había perdonado.  
  
-Y bien, me imagino que ustedes tres tienen que comprar las entradas? -le pregunte a los tres chicos que ahora se miraban entre ellos y se reían.  
  
-Si bestia -me dijo Ron lo que hizo que me enojará bastante, me habia llamado "bestia" -Harry, Hermione y yo vamos al callejón de Diagon ahorita, y luego vamos a Hogsmeade a comprar los boletos.  
  
-Y yo que? -pregunte ácidamente a mi hermano.  
  
-Tu te quedas acá -dijo mi mama -tienes que arreglar tus cosas, los muchachos lo hicieron mientras tu dormías.  
  
-Bien -dije levantándome de la silla junto a Harry, chocando, lo que hizo que me sonrojara levemente -como siempre me quedare en casa.  
  
Los dos salimos de la cocina y empezamos a subir las escaleras sin decir una palabra, yo le quería preguntar que era lo que había pasado que Parvatti en la noche, pero me daba pena preguntarlo, después de todo no tenia porque espiarlo con su novia, era su privacidad.  
  
El me miraba y volvía a ver su camino con una sonrisa, eso era algo que me daba mas curiosidad aun, que era lo que tanto pensaba cuando me miraba?  
  
-AMM Harry -dije casi inconsciente, ni siquiera sabia que era lo que le iba a preguntar.  
  
-Dime Gin?- me pregunto con una sonrisa picara, mis piernas temblaron, sus ojos verdes estaban posados en mis ojos, me miraban de una forma especial "distinta" en cierta forma.  
  
-No, nada -dije nerviosa -se me olvido..  
  
-Vamos, no me dejes con la duda -me dijo en tono de suplica adelantándose dos escalones viéndome directamente a la cara.  
  
-No es nada importante -le respondí aunque sabia que el no me creía nada.  
  
-Bueno, si tu no me quieres confiar eso, no te lo reprocho -dijo haciendo un puchero que hizo que me disolviera -eso ya no te lo puedo cuestionar.  
  
-Es que no entiendo porque me miras de esa forma tan dulce y extraña a la vez! -pensé en voz alta, quedándome blanca en el lugar tapándome la boca. Ya que en menos de dos segundos adquirí un color rojo vivo.  
  
-Ah -dijo algo cortado poniéndose también muy rojo.  
  
-Te dije que no era importante -le dije caminando mucho mas rápido para encerrarme en mi habitación.  
  
-No, si lo es -dijo alcanzándome -solo que no me esperaba eso.  
  
-No, no importa, es una pregunta boba, yo que siempre ando buscando cosas donde no las hay, yo se que es una mirada de amigo, así que no importa -dije corriendo hacia mi cuarto encerrándome en este dejando a Harry bastante rojo detrás de mi.  
  
-Como puedo ser tan idiota -me repetí esta vez en voz algo mas alta -como le puede decir eso?  
  
Saque un baúl rojo mucho mas pequeño que un baúl normal, de mi armario, y empecé a sacar la ropa que me podría servir, nos íbamos a quedar exactamente dos semanas.  
  
Me llevaría mi pijama, dos pantalones (uno rojo, y uno azul oscuro), 4 franelitas (de distintos colores), unas camisitas, mis dos trajes de baño (uno me lo habían regalado los gemelos de cumpleaños, y el otro mi mama en la misma fecha), un pareo que había heredado de mi mama, mi túnica azul celeste, la de blue Jean, y una negra parecida a las de Hogwarts, metí también ropa interior, y lo necesario para un viaje (cepillo de dientes, peine, colonia, etc.)  
  
-Termine -dije limpiándome la frente ya que había sudado un poco al cerrar el baúl -ya sabia yo que esos trajes de baño me iban a servir de algo -dije embozando una sonrisa, pero cuando Harry volvió a invadir mis pensamientos un calor invadió mi cuerpo, y mi estomago dio un vuelco -que pena con el! -murmure recordando lo pasado.  
  
Mire mi reloj y quede impresionada al ver la hora que era, eran las doce y media de la tarde, en tan solo una hora y media salía nuestros Sincle, así que me apresure a sacar el baúl del cuarto, pero cuando iba en la puerta cargando el pesado baúl choque con Hermione que me vio con una alegría inmensa.  
  
-Lista para irte? -Me pregunto -nos esperan abajo -dijo entrando a buscar su baúl.  
  
-OK, voy bajando entonces -dije halando con dificultad el baúl fuera del cuarto, pero en eso los gemelos que iban saliendo de su cuarto me vieron.  
  
-Necesitas una mano? -me dijo Fred fríamente tomando un extremo del baúl.  
  
-Si, gracias -  
  
-No lo agradezcas Ginny -dijo George pasando por mi lado chocando conmigo.  
  
-Ten más cuidado George -le dije mientras me acariciaba el brazo golpeado.  
  
-Tu deberías pensar lo mismo antes de estarle dando besos a un Malfoy -respondió Fred alzando junto a George el baúl dejándome parada bastante triste, sabia que ellos nunca me perdonarían eso, así y les explicara mil veces que no fue completamente mi culpa.  
  
Baje lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala, no había nadie hay abajo, ya que los gemelos habían dejado el baúl y se habían ido, así que me senté en uno de los muebles a esperar a la gente, para poder marcharnos.  
  
-Ginny, estas lista para unas buenas vacaciones? -me pregunto la voz de Hermione detrás de mi, esta cargaba una falta bastante corta (mini falda) negra, con una franelilla amarilla (que se amarra atrás las tiras) que en cierta forma hacia juego con su cabello.  
  
-Nunca he estado mas lista para algo - (^ ^) respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras me levantaba del asiento, detrás de Hermione venia Harry arrastrando dos baúles.  
  
Que lindo se ve, pensé mirándolo con una ternura inmensa, venia haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, traía un pantalón marrón oscuro (casi negro) y una camisa beish con los primeros botones desabrochados, venia un tanto sudado, aunque no tanto como luego de una practica de Quidditch, los lentes estaban apunto de caérsele, y tenia diez veces mas desordenado e cabello que de costumbre.  
  
-Uff Hermione -dijo llegando al fin hacia nosotras acomodándose los lentes -que traes en ese baúl? Piedras o que?  
  
-No seas tan exagerado Harry, si no que traigo unos cuantos libros -Al parecer Harry y yo colocamos la misma cara (o_o).  
  
-Ay Mione, tu nunca vas a cambiar -dijo formando una simpática sonrisa.  
  
-Eso me hace ser tan especial -dijo Hermione picándole el ojo -además regresamos dos semanas antes de ir a Hogwarts, tenemos muchos deberes que hacer.  
  
-Por lo que mas quieres Hermione, vamos a pasarla bien - (T_TU) dijo Ron que llegaba con una bermuda azul y una franela roja que combinaba con su cabello arrastrando también su baúl-no me digas que vas a llevar libros!!!  
  
-Lamento decepcionarte -dijo cruzándose de brazos.  
  
-Bueno, como quieras -dijo Ron haciendo un ademán con la mano -no te voy a obligar a pasarla bien en tus vacaciones.  
  
-Quien dice que no la voy a pasar bien - (o_o) dijo Hermione acercándose a Ron.  
  
-Yo lo digo, quien puede pasar bien unas vacaciones si va a estudiar, tendría que ser un anormal -  
  
-Me dices anormal -chillo Hermione ofendida.  
  
-Tú te lo tomas como quieras -  
  
-Exijo una disculpa Ronald Weasley -  
  
-Primero nacen aves de las vacas -  
  
-Bueno, entonces no hablare contigo mas -dijo Hermione volteándose caminando hacia la chimenea dando golpes con el pie.  
  
-Bueno -dijo Ron viéndonos a Harry y a mi, a Harry no parecía impresionarle la cuestión, pero yo estaba casi podría decirse con la boca hasta el suelo.  
  
Yo solo lo mire, y negué con la cabeza para que supiera que apoyaba completamente a Hermione, el me miro y me hizo una expresión como "mujeres!" y miro a Harry que al parecer le dijo algo silenciosamente ya que Ron cambio inmediatamente la cara y camino hacia Hermione y le pidió una disculpa.  
  
El tiempo paso rápido, y yo no le dirigía ni una sola palabra a Harry, en algunas ocasiones cuando mi orgullo no podía contra mi corazón lo miraba de reojo (los cuatro esperábamos sentados en la sala a mi papa que era el encargado de llevarnos a la pista de despegue) y el me estaba mirando, ambos nos sonrojamos y mirábamos a lados opuestos.  
  
En ocasiones pienso que el en realidad siente algo por mi, pero luego reacciono y me doy cuenta que solo estoy pensando en una remota posibilidad.  
  
-Hola chicos, espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado -dijo mi papa mientras llegaba a la sala -válgame dios -dijo mirando el reloj en su muñeca -son la 1:30, llegaremos a tiempo.  
  
-Pero papa, en polvos Flu? -pregunto Ron impaciente.  
  
-Claro hijo, como mas creías? -  
  
-De ninguna otra forma -dijo Ron resignado, yo sabia que prefería tele-trasportarse, despues de todo el, Harry y Hermione tenían licencia desde el año pasado (se las habían dado, porque el Que no Debe Nombrado estaba mas fuerte que nunca y Harry necesitaba otros medios para salvarse, y ellos como siempre estaban con el también lo "necesitaban")  
  
********************************************************************* NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Harry había derrotado al señor tenebroso, por eso todo ya había vuelto a ser mas tranquilo, algunos mortifagos se habían revelado y seguían matando, pero los aurores trabajaban día y noche para capturarlos.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
-Bueno primero Irán Ginny y Hermione, luego tu Harry, después te seguirá Ron, y yo iré detrás de ustedes -dijo dándome un poco de polvo -acuérdense, digan al puerto de despegue Sincle.  
  
-OK -dijimos Hermione y yo casi a le vez.  
  
Y así fue, en un momento estábamos pasando al frente de millones de chimeneas, llegamos a una chimenea enorme (aproximadamente seis metros) de mármol, había muchas brujas en todo el lugar inspeccionando todo, una de ellas se nos acerco y saco una lista.  
  
-Sus nombres? -nos pregunto formal.  
  
-Hermione Granger, y Ginny Weasley -dije mirando con curiosidad la lista, pero me quede quieta, si estaba su nombre, si estaba (Draco Malfoy) **********************************************************************  
  
Ginny Potter: Si, esa relación de Parvatti y Harry es momentánea, el luego se dará cuenta que no la quiere, porque quiere es a Ginny, lo que si no te puedo decir es cuando, perdería el encanto, en cuando a Draco, bueno ya te habrás dado cuenta que en cierta forma cancele sus planes.  
  
Ulezma: No te preocupes, no hacia falta mandar tantos mensajitos, pero no te preocupes, que lo que tu quieres se aproxima.  
  
Ginny: Gracias por leer mi nuevo fics, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, he estado algo atairada, ya que estoy escribiendo tres a la vez.  
  
Pirra: Gracias por el comentario, si tengo pensado seguirlo, aunque debido a muchas historias a la vez quizás me demore una poco en una mas que en otras, depende de los reviews que reciba en cada una.  
  
Maika yuqi: Chévere tiene como significado (algo muy bueno, o algo que te gusta). Draco estuvo algo distinto al momento del beso, y luego de este, mas antes trato de envenenar a la pobre Ginny con su típico veneno T_TU, ya veras lo que sucederá después ^^  
  
Dannyfernanda: Bueno, a mi me gusta la pareja de D/G, pero me gusta mas la de Harry y Ginny, a mi también me gusto mucho el beso de Malfoy, me pareció que si a el se le ablandaba la actitud que tenia en ese momento Ginny se confundiría mas (*suspiro*). bueno, sin embargo, la relación esa de D/G, no acaba ahí, todavía quedan muchas cosas que hacer en el viaje.  
  
Rupert Fan: si, estoy escribiendo ahora el capitulo en el que van a la isla. tengo pensadas colocar varias cosas que van a volver a la historia mas interesante. Mil gracias por tu opinión.  
  
BUENO MIL GRACIAS A LAS MUY ESPECIALES PERSONAS QUE ME DIERON UNA PEQUEÑA PARTE DE SU TIEMPO, LEYENDO MI HISTORIA, QUE ESCRIBI CON MUCHO ESFUERZO, MIL GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS.. ESPERO MAS ¡POR FAVOR!  
  
MIL GRACIAS. KMILA 


	4. Que me pasa?

-Que me pasa? -me pregunte sorprendida por lo que me acababa de pasar en mi subconsciente.  
  
-Que sucede Ginny?- pregunto Hermione tocándome el hombro -te noto pálida.  
  
-No es nada, solo me recordé que deje una cosa en la casa -mentí para tranquilizarla un poco.  
  
-El boleto? -  
  
-No, eso fue lo primero que metí -  
  
-Ah, bueno entonces no importa -me dijo volviendo a hablar con la bruja que revisaba los boletos de Ella, Harry y Ron -Ginny dámelo pues.  
  
-Que cosa? -  
  
-El boleto loca -dijo riéndose de mi despiste.  
  
-Ah si -dije también riéndome mientras buscaba el dichoso boleto en el bolsillo de mi túnica.  
  
Todo estaba de maravilla, no había ningún problema con los pasajes, en un corto tiempo mi papa se aproximaban con los muchachos hacia nosotras.  
  
Mi papa nos dio toda clases de explicaciones de lo que debíamos y no debíamos hacer (al parecer mi mama le había encargado decirnos todo) ya que en algunos momentos se quedaba callado como recordando algo que se le había olvidado.  
  
-Y bien -dijo -creo que eso es todo, ya su Sincle va a salir, mejor se apresuran.  
  
-OK -dijimos los cuatro y caminamos hacia la fila de magos que había para abordar la maquina.  
  
El Sincle es una maquina bastante aerodinámica (como un avión) de un color violeta, con estrellas plateadas en todo su entorno  
  
Me tocaba entrar, mire mi boleto y me tocaba en la ventana, camine sin esperar a nadie y me senté cerrando los ojos al instante, el frió comenzaba a acariciar mi rostro (debido a que era verano había mucho calor a la intemperie), sentí como los motores del aparato se encendían.  
  
-Ginny -eso me despertó, me había quedado dormida.  
  
-Que paso? -dije asustada.  
  
-Vas a comer algo? -me pregunto Harry que estaba a mi lado.  
  
-Ah -dije mirándolo bien para saber si era un sueño -si, que hay?  
  
-Puedes escoger entre pollo y carne. y jugos hay unos refrescos raros, y de naranja -dijo tomando su pollo y uno de "los refrescos raros" como el los había llamado de color morado.  
  
-Bueno, yo también quiero pollo, y un Trancos (el nombre del refresco) rojo, por favor -  
  
-Ten. -me dijo mientras me pasaba la comida.  
  
-Que tienes Harry? -le pregunte, estaba extraño, ya no me sonreía, y tampoco me miraba muy a menudo.  
  
-Nada -dijo -pensé que ya no querías hablarme, como me has estado evitando.  
  
-No te he estado evitando -le dije sinceramente, de verdad si lo había hecho no lo hacia conciente -es normal que me de pena. no todos los días le preguntas a la persona que quieres porque te mira de una forma especial, cuando no te mira si no como a una amiga.  
  
-Pero si tan siquiera dejaste que te respondiera Ginny -dijo molesto.  
  
-Bueno, no soy masoquista -  
  
-Como puedes saber lo que pienso, si ni siquiera dejas que te lo exprese -dijo apartando la comida -ya se me quitaron las ganas de comer.  
  
-No te molestes conmigo Harry, trata de entenderme -  
  
-Te entiendo, mucho diría yo, pero es como si cada vez que trato acercarme a ti, para tratar de hablar, ya sea para conocerte mejor o para pedirte un consejo huyes de mí-  
  
-Ya no hago eso!! -dije sonrojándome, sus ojos se posaron en mi y me sonrió de nuevo.  
  
-No importa Ginny, solo que me acabo de conseguir a Draco aquí al lado de ti, y estaba un poco molesto, eso es todo, mas bien estaba pagando mi rabia contigo, perdóname -dijo mirando la comida.  
  
-Que, qué? -Pregunte impactada -que Malfoy estaba al lado mío?  
  
-Si, no vez que a mi me toco un asiento detrás, y cuando lo vi lo saque de acá, y te desperté, estaba algo molesto, pero yo se que no es tu culpa.  
  
-No te preocupes Harry, esta bien, disculpas aceptadas -dije molestándome un poco por el hecho de que Malfoy se hubiera sentado a mi lado -quien sabe que me habrá hecho ese -brame mientras Harry comía un poco del pollo.  
  
-Por que lo dices?- dijo después de tragar.  
  
-Es que como duermo tan profunda no me doy cuenta de nada -le dije imaginándome lo peor mientras arqueaba mis dos cejas.  
  
-Pero, no te preocupes, que yo lo vi cuando se sentó, inmediatamente lo pare -  
  
-Pero y como le hiciste? -  
  
-Fácil, le pedí el favor a la bruja que atiende, que le dijera que el papa lo llamaba -me dijo con una sonrisa triunfante -y no volvió más.  
  
De ahí en adelante el viaje paso ameno, Harry y yo hablábamos de cualquier cosa, Quiddith, grupos musicales, me contó acerca del mundo con sus tíos, hablamos de Sirius (al que le habían levantado todos los cargos el año pasado)  
  
-Y entonces que estas esperando para irte a vivir con el? -pregunte con dudas.  
  
-Bueno, el tiene que esperas a que el ministerio le vuelva a dar el cargo como auror, y le paguen todos los años que lo mantuvieron injustamente en Akazban, es como una especie de bono, con eso va a comprar una casa en Hogsmeade -  
  
-Ah, bueno, bien merecida que se tiene esa platica, lo que le paso a el fue muy injusto -  
  
-Así es Gin, mas o menos cuanto falta para que lleguemos a la isla? -  
  
-Faltan como.-  
  
-Señores pasajeros del Sincle Gasterm Paladín, le informamos que vamos aterrizar, así que por favor abróchense los cinturones de seguridad y permanezcan sentados hasta que el Sincle se detenga por completo, Gracias por preferir nuestra línea, que disfruten su estadía en la mejor isla del mundo Wizards-  
  
-Harry, llegamos!! -dije agarrandolo del brazo muy emocionada.  
  
-Si, que bien Ginny -me dijo Harry sonriéndome.  
  
Estuve un rato hablando entretenidamente con Harry hasta que decidí voltear a ver que hacían mi hermano y Hermione, me quede sorprendida, ella venia con un libro en las manos muy entretenida mientras que mi hermano la veía con cara de rabia.  
  
El Sincle aterrizo y yo me baje rápidamente seguida por Harry, no me quería conseguir a Draco, a como diera lugar tenia que salir de ahí sin verlo.  
  
-Hola Weasley -me dijo una voz desde mis espaldas mientras esperaba a que Harry bajara del Sincle.  
  
-Hola -dije fríamente mientras se me paraban los pelos al verlo.  
  
-Y por que ese saludo tan seco? -pregunto mirándome con superioridad.  
  
-Y como mas quieres que te salude -le dije lo más seco que me pudo salir.  
  
-Bueno, perdóname la molestia Weasley. nos vemos -me dijo y se alejo lentamente.  
  
-Que quería Malfoy? -pregunto Hermione que había llegado a mi lado.  
  
-"Saludarme" -dije riéndome ya que me di cuenta de que seguramente se había ido huyendo de mi hermano y Harry.  
  
-Ah, lo dudo, pero bueno. -dijo Hermione resignada mientras guardaba el librito que tenia en las manos en su bolso.  
  
Salimos de la pista, Harry y Ron iban hablando entretenidamente, pero a cada rato pasaban algunas chicas con diminutos shorts, y en franelitas, mientras que nosotros todos arropados, cosa que nos causaba bastante pena (a Harry y a mí)  
  
Recogimos las maletas, y llegamos rápidamente a la gran chimenea desde la que nos íbamos a ir al hotel. Yo sabia que los muchachos querían tele-transportarse, pero como yo no tenia licencia no podían ^^  
  
Entonces entramos a las chimeneas en parejas, (Hermione y Ron, y luego entramos Harry y yo).  
  
Llegamos al hotel era lo mejor que habíamos visto, era grande y lujoso, se encontraba gente de mucha clase, después de recorrer el hotel con la miradas decidimos ir a recepción, a ver lo de las habitaciones.  
  
-Buenas Tardes -dijo Ron y luego hacia un extraño sonido con la garganta, después de esto sintió un leve golpe en sus costillas -quien mas podría ser la que me pega así -dijo con tono de sabelotodo -HERMIONE, quien mas! -dijo viéndola a los ojos mientras ella lo miraba de forma acecina.  
  
-Eres un infantil Ron -dijo Hermione caminando y poniéndose al lado de Harry.  
  
-Ah, que me importa lo que tu me digas -dijo mirándola pero luego atendiendo a un señor de mirada severa que se había puesto al frente de el.  
  
-En que les puedo ayudar? -pregunta paciente.  
  
-Queremos saber cuales son nuestras habitaciones -dijo Ron serio.  
  
-Sus nombres por favor? -dijo tomando un cuaderno en las manos.  
  
-Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley -dijo Ron.  
  
-OK, bueno su habitación es la 215, que disfrutes su estadía -dijo el señor dándole una llave muy extraña a Ron que volteaba a vernos con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.  
  
Los cuatro subimos por los elevadores hasta la habitación, en esta habían dos recamaras, en cada una de estas habían dos camas matrimoniales, era el cuarto mas grande que había visto en mi vida, de un color azul muy tenue y una vista al mar increíble, y el baño, era enorme, parecía mi cuarto en la madriguera *_* con un pero gran, GRAN bañera.  
  
Tenia una pequeña sala y una cocina, Hermione me dijo que me pusiera mi traje de baño, para que fuéramos a la piscina, pero Ron quería ir al parque de diversiones de una vez, así que tuvimos que rifarlo, y visitar al parque de diversiones quedo para la noche.  
  
Busque mi traje de baño mas chiquito, y el que me gustaba mas, se amarra en el cuello, y el la espalda, y la parte de abajo por los lados, de varios colores, rojo, amarillo, verde, azul oscuro (de rayas), Hermione se puso uno que le quedaba muy bonito, era un TOP verde con flores azules y un short del mismo estilo el la parte de abajo.  
  
Salimos con un vestidito cada una, porque nos daba mucha pena con los muchachos, ellos dos, como que no les daba pena, ya que los dos cargaban shorts bastante largos (sus trajes de baño) el de Harry era verde, y el de mi hermano era azul (como los ojos de cada uno ^^) y no cargaban franela. A Hermione y a mi casi se nos salen los ojos, propiamente dicho.  
  
Bajamos a la piscina, o mejor dicho a las piscinas, ya que había varias, para elección de los demás, había unas con aguas de diferentes colores.  
  
Nosotros nos metimos en la de color morado, y ahí estábamos, Harry y Ron se encargaban de meternos en el agua por varios segundos.  
  
-Vale Ginny ya! -me dijo Harry riéndose ya que yo trataba de hundirlo pero no lo lograba.  
  
-No, casi me matas. -dije yo también riéndome estaba encaramada en su espalda mientras el daba vueltas tratando de tumbarme.  
  
-No, pero es que es diferente, yo si puedo contigo -dijo tomándome con uno de sus brazos delicadamente y con un movimiento yo estaba de espaldas hacia el que me abrazaba (N/A: no se si me entienden.)  
  
-Bueno, eso es verdad -dije muy nerviosa, no quería que ese momento acabara nunca, quería que el se quedara ahí abrazándome, pero justo en ese momento el me soltó y camino un poco pero yo lo alcance -para donde vas? -le pregunte con curiosidad.  
  
-Es que si nos quedamos acá vamos a estropearles la cosa a Ron y a Mione -dijo y me tomo de la mano llevándome lejos de ahí.  
  
Yo voltee mirando hacia donde supuestamente se encontraban ellos dos, y me sorprendió de sobremanera lo que vi, Hermione estaba arregostada en la pared de la piscina, y frente a ella estaba Ron, hablándole al oído ºoº  
  
-Ah, ya vi a que te refieres -le dije a Harry que voltio a verme y me sonrió, que bello se veía, el cabello mojado, sin lentes, extremadamente sexy.  
  
Después de ver eso, Harry me agarro de la mano y así fuimos juntos a la pérgola que quedaba detrás del hotel, era bellísima a sus alrededores había unos jardines bellísimos, y buenos luego nos sentamos en unos banquitos que habían ahí.  
  
El silencio se había tornado algo desagradable luego del tiempo, yo no sabia que decir, lo único que sabia es que hubiera dado lo que fuera por que Harry me diera un beso en ese momento Harry miro a su alrededor y sonrió.  
  
-Y eso? De que te ríes? -le pregunte para tener un tema de conversación.  
  
-De que esto no es un sueño, y lo parece -me dijo mirándome a los ojos con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos brillaban como nunca, yo no se como me contuve y no me le lance encima en ese mismo momento.  
  
-Por que dices que parece un sueño? -le pregunte aunque a mi también me parecía que era un sueño.  
  
-Bueno, estar en este lugar tan hermoso, con todos ustedes, es como un fantasía, no lo crees? -me dijo sin dejar de mirarme.  
  
Yo solo afirme, no podía articular palabra, me era realmente difícil hacerlo con dos bellos ojos mirándome.  
  
-Y no extrañas nada? -le dije lanzándole como una especie de indirecta para ver si extrañaba a Parvatti.  
  
-No, nada, por ahora estoy muy bien -me dijo -que quieres hacer ahora?  
  
-Bueno, si quieres podemos ir a recorrer el hotel. -le dije no muy segura, me quería quedar ahí con el.  
  
-Si tú quieres, yo preferiría quedarme acá un momento mas -me dijo y me sonrió, me había leído el pensamiento, yo le devolví la sonrisa y el silencio volvió a espantar a las palabras.  
  
Algunas veces sentía como Harry me miraba, pero volteaba de una vez, me imagine que seguramente no quería que le dijera uno de mis comentarios no pensados.  
  
Después de un momento de silencio. Harry me mira y me dice  
  
-Que lindo se te ve ese traje de baño, realmente va contigo me prometes que no te vas a molestar por lo que te voy a pedir? -dijo Harry nervioso.  
  
-No vale, para nada pregunta para eso son los "AMIGOS" no? -dijo y le sonrió  
  
-OK -dice Harry -ay te va - -Dime pues - -Te puedes quitar ese pañito que tienes en la cintura? -dijo muy apenado riéndose nervioso.  
  
-Que? -dijo Ginny inflando los ojos.  
  
-Nada, olvídalo -  
  
En ese momento Ginny se voltio y dijo SI a espaldas de Harry y se dijo por fin se atreve a decirme algo atrevido  
  
Entonces en el momento cuando Ginny se voltea, Harry no la miraba, ya que estaba muy apenado mirando al jardín que estaba a su alrededor.  
  
Pero que pilas eres Harry se dijo a si mismo en un susurro que Ginny no pudo oír Ahora se va a picar contigo por atrevido!!  
  
-Harry -dijo Ginny con un tono pícaro, y Harry voltio rápidamente y en ese momento Ginny se soltó el pareo. Harry miro hacia la entrepierna de Ginny de Ginny inflando los ojos y luego tragando... la miro a la cara y le sonrió muy rojo. 


	5. Una pelea

Hola!!, aquí me tienen, al fin he publicado el Cáp. 8, ya se que hace demasiado que no lo hacia, tanta gente me lo pidió y yo nada de nada, pero es que estaba ful, continuando otros, clases, enamoramientos no correspondidos… en fin… ya he decidido ponerme las pilas con respecto a los fics, espero que les guste el cap…. Disfrutenlo.

****

****

****

**8-Una pelea **

            El me miraba como si nunca hubiese visto a una mujer con traje de baño… sonreí aunque mis mejillas se tornaron algo rosadas. El levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la mía, esos ojos verdes que tanto me gustaban estaban ahí, mirándome apenados.

            -No se porque te costo tanto decírmelo –le dije algo nerviosa –es tan solo un pareo…

            -Es que no sabia porque te lo ponías –me respondió respirando agitado, nunca lo había visto así por mí, sonreí feliz, quizás, después de todo este viaje si iba a ser bueno.

            -Es porque me da penita estar por ahí con este bañador tan diminuto –baje la mirada algo apenada –este lugar es muy bonito.

            El asintió, ya la tranquilidad que siempre lo acompañaba había vuelto.

            -Y como te va con Parvatti? –le pregunte temiendo la respuesta.

            -Pues –el hizo una mueca indefinida, frunciendo en entrecejo levemente –no sabría decirte, se molesto conmigo porque venia para acá… no entendió.

            -Siento que ella me tiene una especie de rencor –le comente sin dejar de mirarlo.

            El se mordió el labio inferior algo nervioso. Para luego mirarme.

            -No se porque, pero yo también creo, siempre se pone muy celosa cuando estoy contigo, sin razón – mi corazón se comprimió, eso había dolido a tal extremo que las lagrimas empañaron mi vista.

            -Si, porque habría de ponerse celosa de mi… si tu no me quieres –dije tratando de que la voz no se le partiera, mientras me reía… como tratando de ocultar el dolor.

            -Claro que te quiero –me dijo el son apartar esos hermosos ojos de mi.

            -Si, como a tu amiga –le dije ahora sin que me importase disimular mi tristeza.

            Harry me miro y suspiro mirando al frente, supuse que si, que era verdad lo que le había dicho, no sentía nada por mi… como siempre lo supe, me he estado imaginando las miradas… todo es un solo sueño.

            Respire hondo sintiendo como si el aire no pudiese pasar por mis pulmones… y cuando pasaba me hacia daño, una lagrima recorrió mi rostro, pero la limpie antes de que el se diera cuenta.

            Harry abrió la boca para decirme algo, pero en ese momento alguien nos interrumpió.

            -Potter… -una voz bastante fría llego hacia nosotros arrastrando las palabras, frente a nosotros había un rubio espectacular! Mis ojos se desorbitaron al ver aquel cuerpazo frente a mi, una tableta de chocolates bien definidos en el abdomen y una bermuda gris era lo único que lo vestía… el cabello estaba totalmente despeinado y mojado, varias gotas resbalaban por la lisa piel de la espalda y del rostro.

            -Que haces aquí Malfoy –Harry se puso de pie para encarar al rubio mientras yo permanecía embobada aun… sin saber que sentir o hacer. 

            -Paseo por el hotel –dijo poniendo cara de ángel, que en realidad no se lo creería ni su abuela…para luego soltar una sonora risa burlona.

            -Es bastante grande, no crees? –pregunto Harry molesto, al fin caí en cuenta de lo que sucedía, esos dos hombres iban a pelear en grande si no hacia nada para detenerlos.

            Me puse de pie inmediatamente mientras los dos se acercaban aun más peligrosamente.

            -Puedo estar donde se me plazca –dijo fríamente ahora sin pizca de burla en la voz mas bien se podría decir que altanera.

            -No puedes estar donde nosotros estemos –dijo Harry aun mas peligroso que Draco, nunca lo había visto así, incluso me llegue a asustar.

            Draco arrugo el ceño y dirigió su mirada hacia mí, yo nerviosa mire a Harry quien volteo a verme enseguida.

            -Hola Virginia –me dijo sonriendo solo como el lo sabia hacer, cargado de odio y burla… quizás, según me pareció a mi, con un poco de…cariño?

            Yo no respondí, solo lo mire con mucho odio, el era simplemente la persona mas despreciable.

            -No me mires así Weasley –me dijo con un increíble rencor, lo que paso después me tomo de sorpresa, Harry empujo a Draco del hombro, haciendo que retrocediera unos cuantos pasos.

            -No le vuelvas a hablar mas nunca! –le dijo bastante molesto.

            -Tu y cuantos mas me lo van a impedir? –respondió Draco en el mismo tono, yo pegue un grito asustada.

            -Por favor Harry no vallas a pelear con el, no vale la pena, por favor –dije desesperada.

            -Yo solo puedo –dijo Harry proporcionándole a Malfoy un puñetazo en el rostro, directo a la mejilla derecha.

            Draco tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, se llevo la mano a la esquina del labio limpiando un poco de sangre, yo como impulso lleve ambas manos a la boca.

            Draco apretó los labios y frunció el ceño unos microsegundos antes de pegarle a Harry en el mismo lugar, con la diferencia que también le pego en el estomago.

            Harry se doblo completamente sin aire, justo después de pegar un gritito corrí hacia Harry parándome frente a Draco, con temor de que golpeara de nuevo a Harry.

            -Quitate Weasley, esto es entre Potter y yo –me dijo entre dientes, mi corazón se acelero con miedo, pero de ahí no me movería, no dejaría que tocara a Harry…

            -No me quitare de aquí, si vas a pegarle tendrás que hacerlo conmigo antes –lo rete.

            Harry tosió atrás de mi y dijo algo que no entendí.

            -Eres tan patético Potter… una mujer te tiene que defender –Draco soltó una risa irónica mirando a Harry para luego mirarme a mi, yo lo mire ceñuda, desafiante.

            -Patético eres tu –le dije sin pizca de miedo –crees que insultando y ofendiendo a los demás te haces mas grande, y lo que haces es rebajarte a ser lo peor que existe.

            Draco me miro perplejo, creo que de verdad le dolió lo que le dije, pero es la verdad, luego soltó una risa, como para que no me diera cuenta de lo que sentía… o quizás en realidad no tenia corazón.

            -No me hagas reír Weasley –dijo sonriendo –tu no eres quien para hablar de ser patético… no hay nadie que te gane, toda la vida enamorada de este –miro hacia donde estaba Harry con desprecio –y el… simplemente no te ve así…

            Eso había sido un golpe bajo, que me dejo sin palabras y aumento mi dolor, el sonrió triunfante y sentía como Harry se levantaba detrás de mi.

            Creo que Draco no se dio cuenta.

            -Tu no sabes nada –dijo la voz de Harry bastante fría poniéndose frente a mi–aprende –golpe –a ser-golpe –HOMBRE! –ese ultimo golpe lo derribo al suelo

Pero esta vez Draco reacciono rápido, como había caído se había levantado y había comenzado una pelea entre ellos dos. Yo estaba desesperada, no sabia que hacer, a veces pegaba gritos, 

            Incluso trate de separarlos, pero una descarga de fuerzas me impulso lejos de aquel lugar.

            -Paren! Paren! –gritaba una y otra vez.

            Un hombre mayor totalmente desconocido llego hasta nosotros y los separo…

            -Si se quieren pelear háganlo en otro lugar –dijo molesto –pero otras personas tratamos de disfrutar del lugar.

            Harry se sonrojo bastante, estaba muy golpeado al igual que Draco.

            -Disculpe señor –dijo Harry acercándose a mi.

            -Baaaa –bufo Draco haciendo un movimiento con la mano –nos veremos después Potter –dijo, sonrió y se fue.

***************************

            Caminábamos en silencio hasta la habitación, Harry disimulaba que le dolía todo, pero yo sabía que estaba mal herido, a veces arrugaba la cara a causa de dolor.

            -Estas bien? –le pregunte algo preocupada.

            El asintió.

            -Si, estoy bien –volvió a arrugar la cara.

            -No debiste pelear con el, quedaste a su nivel –le reclame, aunque al ver su cara de tristeza baje la guardia.

            -Se metió contigo –me dijo el poniendo su mano en el estomago –y… 

            -Llegamos –lo interrumpí, el frunció el ceño.

            Metí la llave en la cerradura y abrí el apartamento, un frió nos abrazo a los dos, refrescándonos.

            Harry se acomodo en uno de los muebles y yo fui a buscar la cajita de primeros auxilios.

            -Será mejor que te cure esa herida –dije señalándole la ceja que sangraba.

            El me miro desconfiado justo antes de sonreír. Yo me acerque a el con una gasa limpia con alcohol.

            -Si sabes lo que haces? –pregunto, pero yo puse la gasa en ese momento en la herida –aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa –grito quitando mi mano de la herida como impulso.

            -Como quieres que te la cure si vas a estar haciendo eso? –le pregunte regañona, cosa que me recordó a mi mama.

            -Bueno, esta bien, me quedo quieto –respiro hondo.

            Con mucho cuidado limpie la herida y luego la cerré con curitas, en realidad se veía mejor la herida.

            Coloque la gasa usada en una bolsa y saque una nueva, la unte de alcohol y mire sus labios, en la esquina había un poco de sangre también, sin poder contenerlo mordí mi labio inferior, como deseaba besarlo, era lo que mas quería.

            El lo noto y se sonrojo, yo me hice la loca y limpie su labio con cuidado, el no dejaba de mirarme y yo comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa. Había terminado, la herida estaba limpia, le sonreí indicándole que ya había terminado.

            -Gracias –dijo el sin dejar de mirarme.

            -De nada –

            Y ahí fue que sucedió, de nuevo me perdí en sus ojos, me concentre en su respiración lenta y tranquila, sus labios, lentamente nos fuimos acercando, más y mas… casi podía sentir sus labios, sentía mi corazón en la garganta, el cerro los ojos, yo lo imite, nuestros labios rozaron una vez, una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi columna. Nos alejamos unos cuantos centímetros y nos miramos a los ojos, mi corazón luchaba por salir de mi cuerpo, y yo estaba más feliz que nunca.

            Los labios más suaves que hubiese besado nunca, y quería más, quería probar los besos con los que siempre había soñado.

            Pero no, el se alejo, se alejo arrepentido, se leía en sus ojos, no le había gustado?

            -Lo siento –me dijo sin lograr mirarme.

            -Por que? –pregunte casi al punto del colapso.

            -Por haberte besado –respondió casi fríamente –no estuvo bien, lo siento Ginny.

            Mis ojos se abrieron a tal punto que pensé que se me saldrían, el volteo a verme, serio, como nunca lo había visto, bueno quizás el día del juego del mago Jones.

            -A mi no me molesta que me… -pero no me dejo terminar.

            -Pero a mi si Ginny –sentí como mi corazón se partía en varios trozos, mis labios se abrieron, no lo podía creer.

            Me confundes Ginny pensó Harry antes de decir lo que estaba apunto.

            -No puedo engañar a Parvatti, yo la quiero -O eso creo Harry miro formalmente a Ginny, que no creía lo que sucedía, había sido la mujer as feliz, por unos segundos.

            -Y… y porque me besaste? –pregunte empezando a llorar.

            -No lo se -Porque te quiero

            -Harry… -

            -Lo siento -Pero no puedo engañar a Parvatti, así y muera por besarte

            No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, estaba molesta con Harry, sin decir nada me levante del mueble y camine hasta mi habitación, estaba harta! Esta había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso.

            Entre a la habitación y me puse unos jeans ajustados, una franela azul oscuro, pegadita al cuerpo, me hice una cola alta, me maquillo a medias y salí de la habitación.

            Estaba anocheciendo, Harry ya no estaba en el mueble, mejor, camine hasta la puerta y salí rumbo a las actividades de la noche, dispuesta a pasarla bien… y olvidar al chico que vivió.

************************************

Holas!! Aquí toy de nuevo, espero que les halla gustado, esta muy mal? Espero que no, por favor, no me maten, a mi en realidad me gusto, y ni contar lo que me costo hacerlo, en el próximo capitulo habrá, mucha diversión, celos, mas celos… bailes… quizás Ginny se destape un poco…

Bueno me despido, besotes, dejen review porfis ^^… chau


	6. Despues de un sueño

Hola! bueno aqui les traigo otro cap de este fic que tenia olvidado desde hace mucho y me propuse a seguirlo.... como a todos los demas, solo que no he tenido tiempo.  
  
Disculpenme si no respondo Reviews, pero en el proximo lo hare.... tenganlo por seguro, es solo que son las 2:40 de la mañana y me tengo que ir a mimir *camila tiene cara de trasnochada* espero que les guste este capitulo, le doy otro giro a la historia, pero sigue teniendo la misma base...  
  
Y por ultimo, para dejar de molestarlos, les pido que perdonen los errores ortograficos, la cosa es que yo escribo volando y no uso Word... entonces nunca termino de corregir bien.... bueno mis sinceras disculpas....  
  
Este cap va para una gran escritora y amiga.... Shashira, Musa! you're the best... :D... por cierto, lean los fics de ella! estan geniales!  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
6-Despertar de un sueño es lo mismo que caer a una pesadilla?  
  
Hoy al fin he abierto los ojos, he despertado de aquella larga ilusion que duro varios años, y consumio todos mis sueños y alegrias desde ese entonces.  
  
Hoy siento que mi corazon late mas lento y lucho constantemente contra las lagrimas que amenazan con brotar de mis ojos.  
  
No entiendo como el, una persona tan callada, caballerosa, seria, humilde... linda, pudo romper mi corazon de esa manera. Impotencia, eso es lo que siento al ver que estoy sola, enamorada sola. Tantas veces crei olvidarte, y trate de querer a otras personas, me engañaba a mi misma, pero ahora, que en verdad toda esa admiracion a pasado a ser amor... siento como mueren mis esperanzas, mis metas se nublan y mi vida parece escapar de mi cuerpo.  
  
Porque una vez mas, pero esta vez si en serio siento que lo perdi, aunque nunca fue mio. Hay un dicho que dice "soñar no cuesta nada" pero si cuesta... cuestan las ilusiones perdidas, las que uno se hace con una persona que esta lejanamente inalcanzable, alguien que aunque no me quiere como yo quiero me quiere con todo su corazon.  
  
Y que tanta rabia me da eso? mucha, toda aquella que es imposible de contar, porque se mezclan con sentimientos de dolor.  
  
Porque hoy lo note distante cuando habiamos estado juntos como nunca, y me hirio con sus palabras.. malditas palabras desgarradoras, que solo tu, Tú, puedes lograr en mi, y hoy cuando me mirabas en realidad no estabas ahi... estabas tan incomodo que mi piel lo noto.  
  
Pero por que? porque maldita sea no me puedes querer como yo lo hago?... porque cuando estoy cerca de ti siento que muero, y tu lo sabes, no quieres matar mis ilusiones, pero tienes que hacerlo, y no quieres...  
  
Pero ya basta! ya no mas! desde hoy comienza la dura tarea de arrancarte de mi corazon. Porque estas lagrimas que recorren mi rostro y cegan mi vista tambien cegan mi vida. Y si, si me valoro, si me quiero... y claro que puedo lograrlo.  
  
Comence a bajar los escalones lentamente, sabia que el maquillaje se me habia hecho nada, no me importaba, en realidad no sabia que iba a hacer abajo, con toda esa gente que estaba por logica bien, y yo aqui, con madre deprecion...  
  
Llege al login y me limpie el rostro, el tiempo estaba pasando rapido definitivamente... camine fuera de las instalaciones y el aire salado me envolvio... respire hondo y sonrei, aunque por dentro estuviese muerta.  
  
Supire mientras seguia la musica, las palmeras rodeaban el lugar y bailaban junto con el viento... dandole una tranquilidad y un hambiente magico... a lo lejos divise una tarima llena de luces y mucha gente bailaba sobre ella... la cancion que sonaba era bastante movida... apresure el paso, tenia muchas ganas de bailar y a la vez apatia.  
  
La pista estaba abarrotada de gente, incluso en las mesitas que rodeaban la tarima. Mesoneros pasaban rapidamente llevando tragos espumosos y exoticos... y lo unico que alumbraba el lugar eras las luces grisaceas... que hacian que en cierto modo todo se viera en camara lenta.  
  
Me abri paso hasta la pista de baile, moviendome un poco apagada si me comparaba como bailaban los demas chicos.  
  
-Nos volvemos a encontrar -una voz a mi espalda llamo mi atencion, voltie al instante y ahi frente a mi estaba un rubio espectacular.. me sonroje levemente, en realidad estaba espectacular... como siempre.  
  
Vestia un sueter cuello tortuga gris oscuro, un pantalones negros.. y su cabello caia sobre sus ojos sin un peinado especifico, eso me extraño un poco, pero lo ignore...  
  
Le di la espalda sin responderle nada... no queria problemas con el, no queria que nadie mas se aprovechara de mi inocencia con algunas cosas... no estaba dispuesta a sufrir mas, y mucho menos por un chico como Draco Malfoy.  
  
Su mano tomo mi brazo moderando su fuerza haciendo que quedara frente a el despues de un rapido movimiento, sus ojos grices traspasaron los mios, como si me desnudaran cada segundo, mi mente quedo en blanco por un momento, que para mi se acerco a la eternidad...  
  
Reaccione y lo mire desafiante, el me solto mientras sonreia... como odiaba esa sonrisa, era como si dijera que estaba por encima de mi... como si pudiese hacer lo que fuera conmigo... y lo peor del caso era que... lo estaba logrando.  
  
-Que haces aqui tan sola Weasley... Potter quedo muy mal herido? -dijo con su tipico tono pero esta vez arrastraba mucha burla en cada una de sus palabras.  
  
-Creo que eso esta lejos de importarte -le dije apretando los labios y dando dos pasos, alejandome de el... quizas ese lugar me recordaba mucho al juego del mago Jones.  
  
-No creo...We... Virginia que sepas que me interesa y que no -en ese momento pude distinguir que en su voz ya no habia ningun rastro de burla y entonces me senti intimidada... por esos ojos que no dejaban de mirarme, de leer cada expresion de mi rostro, de hacer que mi corazon se encogiera, con temor.  
  
-Y no me importa saberlo -le corte de imediato, cada vez me sentia mas vulnerable, y detalle que su rostro se puso rigido y su mirada se torno mas fria que antes -y no recuerdo cuando llegamos a tener la confianza a que te dirijas a mi por mi nombre...  
  
Mi miedo incremento, jamas en mi vida... JAMAS! nadie me habia mirado con aquel odio... o con aquella tristeza... un sentimiento de culpa se apodero de mi, en realidad estaba pagando un mal dia con alguien que solo trataba de acercarse a mi... a su manera.  
  
-Tienes razon Pobretona -"auch" mis ojos se desorbitaron y senti una pequeña punzada en mi pecho. Con un movimiento gatuno, bastante sexy (N/A:*¬* esto es demasiado colirio para mis ojos) de despejo su palido rostro de unos mechones que caian sobre el y me miro con un odio indescriptible.  
  
Me quede sin habla, sin saber si insultarlo e irme de ahi... o pedirle disculpas, no eso nunca, que le sucedia, me habia dicho pobretona! siempre me trataba mal, y yo le iba a pedir disculpas? noooo....  
  
-Quizas tenia otro concepto de ti -lo dijo aun con el mismo tono... mi rostro quedo sin ninguna expresion, solo confusion, y quizas un poco de duda.  
  
-Quizas tenias el concepto de que era una cualquiera... quizas creiste que podrias jugar conmigo y tirartelas de el GRAN DRACO MALFOY como sueles hacerlo -le respondi con el mismo tono, la musica paro para mi en ese momento, el se acerco a mi quedando a escazos centimetros.  
  
-Porque crees que desperdiciaria mi tiempo viniendo a una isla remota solo por una cualquiera -sus manos sugetaron las mias mientras yo permanecia paralizada ante tal respuesta, un calor recorria mi cuerpo y sentia su aliento a menta chocar contra mi...  
  
No sabria cuanto mas resistiria, sus besos no desaparecian de mi ser, estaban impresos en mi, un tanto peligrosos, con un toque de pasion y de sensualidad.  
  
Se acerco un poco mas mientras mi razon luchaba con mi corazon para alejarme de el lo mas rapido posible.  
  
Me estremeci un poco al sentir como una de sus manos que habia soltado una de mis muñecas se apoyaba en mi cintura apretandome a el.  
  
-Y respondiendo a tu pregunta -susurro peligrosamente cerca de mis labios -creo que ya tuvimos un momento bastante intimo dias atras para tener la suficiente consianza... o ya lo olvidaste?  
  
Abri la boca varias veces en un segundo, con la intension de callarlo, de decirle algo suficientemente odioso y mandarlo a otro lugar, subir a mi habitacion y descansar de ese dia.  
  
Pero el casi termino de cerrar el lugar entre nosotros dos, dejando un diminuto espacio, que solo no notaba yo... porque no lo sentia.  
  
Cerre los ojos esperando aquel beso que nunca llego... el frio del ambiente volvio a chocar con mi rostro y me di cueta de que el se habia alejado sonriendo maliciosamente.  
  
Mi corazon se paro y yo no cabia en mi asombro, como si una cubeta de agua helada me hubiese caido encima... No me habia besado.  
  
-Que me dices Virginia... me equivoque o no? -en su rostro se reflejaba una grata victoria, mientras yo tenia ganas de darle una patada y dejarlo sin dia del padre y sin nadie a quien heredar sus millones.  
  
-Creo que estas muy equivocado si crees que voy a caer en tu juego Malfoy -le dije entre dientes dandome media vuelta y saliendo de la pista de baile, fue una muy mala idea bajar a bailar.  
  
Camine rapidamente entre la gente mientras las lagrimas se escurrian sobre mis mejillas, sintiendome ultilizada de nuevo e idiota.  
  
Un sollozo se escapo de mis labios mientras en vez de subir me encaminaba al area de piscina del hotel. Me sente en un banquito, el lugar estaba solo, la musica se escuchaba cerca mas sin embargo no le quitaba la tranquilidad al lugar.  
  
Puse mi cara entre mis manos y llore, llore desconsoladamente, sin importarme quien me viese, sin importarme nada... estaba sola en esa isla, a nadie le importaba yo, o lo que sentia.  
  
Senti que alguien se acercaba, pero no di importancia, seria el conserje, o una pareja que buscaban privacidad... los pasos se pararon cerca de mi, pero no alce la vista.  
  
Alguien se sento a mi lado, y mi pulso se acelero al instante... seria mi hermano, Hermione... o quizas Harry... mi corazon se acelero aun mas y trage despacio para canalizar mis nervios... o quizas Draco.  
  
-Potter? -  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************  
  
-No debimos dejarla -se escuchaba la voz de una chica que reprendia a dos chicos. Uno la miraba fastidiado y el otro tenia la mirada perdida.  
  
-Nadie te obligo a venir Hermione -se escucho la voz del primero. La chica bajo la mirada sonrojada levemente.  
  
-Vine porque se supone que deberiamos estar JUNTOS!! -se defendio la chica -y no sabia donde estaba, pero teniamos que esperarla...  
  
-No, no teniamos, ella sabia que ibamos a ir al parque de diversiones en la noche Hermione -la voz de Ron estaba cargada de rencor -quien sabe que anda haciendo, verdad Harry?  
  
-Aja -  
  
-Pero Harry, si nosotros vinimos a acompañarla, teniamos que esperarla no crees? -  
  
-Aja -  
  
Ron y Hermione se miraron confundidos y miraron a Harry que miraba al suelo con ambas manos en los bolsillos.  
  
-Harry tu amas a Snape? -pregunto el pelirrojo ambos miraban a Harry.  
  
-Aja -  
  
Ron levanto una ceja mas que otra y miro interrogante a Hermione.  
  
-Harry, te arrodillarias ante Malfoy y suplicarias ser su esclavo? -esa era la voz de Hermione.  
  
-Aja -  
  
Ron y Hermione se miraron alarmados, algo muy grave le pasaba a su amigo, y algo les decia que tenia que ver con la repentina desaparicion de Ginny.  
  
-Harry -le llamo Ron acercandose a el.  
  
-Mmmmm -  
  
-HARRY!! -esta vez fue Hermione la que grito llamando la atension del chico de lentes que levanto la mirada alarmado.  
  
-Que sucede? -pregunto asustado, Hermione no pudo dejar de notar que sus ojos estaban rojos.  
  
-Eso te preguntamos nosotros a ti -dijo Ron con reclamo -para variar Ginny desaparece y tu andas como un muerto en vida por ahi!  
  
-No se de que me hablas Ron -dijo Harry mientras trataba de parecer tranquilo, miro a Hermione en busca de ayuda, pero no la obtuvo, ella apoyaba al pelirrojo.  
  
-Vamos Harry, puedes confiar en nosotros -le dijo Hermione suavemente.  
  
Harry los miro a los dos con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-No puedo decirles nada si no tengo que -dijo con un tono de voz que hacia años que no usaba con ellos, ambos se quedaron mudos, por supuesto sin creer palabra.  
  
Harry volvio a mirar al parque desganado... en realidadlo unico que queria era volver al hotel, tratar de dormir... y como no podria, ver a Ginny, decirle lo que sentia por ella... decirle que habia sido un gallina por no poder enfrentar a Parvatti... un cobarde por no poder decirle lo que sentia por ella, por los malditos celos que lo mataban al verla con Malfoy... por haberla herido de aquella manera.  
  
Bajo la mirada y un poco mas camado susurro.  
  
-Me voy al apartamento, yo la espero cuando llege... ustedes diviertanse -Ron y Hermione lo miraron preocupados mientras el desaparecia entre la oscuridad.  
  
-Algo no esta nada bien -susurro Hermione.  
  
Ron nego con la cabeza y ambos siguieron su camino.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
Hola gente!! como estan? pues yo aqui, actulizando este, yo se que me van a matar por irresponsable, nunca actualizo mis historias y os dejo intrigados, la verdad es que estoy pasando por una mala racha... pero les prometo continuar ahora mas seguido...  
  
Espero que este capitulo les halla gustado, la verdad es que se inclina mas a un Draco/Ginny, pero que no los engañen las apariencias... (camila coloca tono conspirador) en realidad este fic comenzo siendo un Harry/Ginny y no creo que valla a cambiarlo ahora, pero uno nunca sabe las vueltas de da mi cabeza! jejejejejejejejejejeje....  
  
Imaginen el lio metal que se le va a armar a la pobre cuando sepa lo que Harry siente... y si se los digo personalmente no como escritora de ella... yo me muero!! me da un mal minimo...  
  
Bueno ahora si me despido... muchos besos y abrazos y gracias por leer y tomarse su tiempo en mis desastres de fics....... al menos este lo publique rapido..... mil gracias....  
  
Please, si no es mucho pedir, un reviewwwwwwwww..... jejejejejejejejejeje  
  
se despide  
  
Camila Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana 


End file.
